


Familial Bonds

by Roachbugg



Series: Family Is Power [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels Every Where, Dropping plot twists like M Night Shyamalan, M/M, Polyamory, Puppy Piles, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Smut, Still, Tags Are Hard, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Stiles jaw dropped. Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson! The eldest of the original vampires! He knew his mother! “Your one of the Originals what are you doing here?” He blurted the question before his brain had caught up but the vampire didn't seem surprised or hostile.“I see you inherited Claudia's perceptiveness. My brother Niklaus and I are here on a personal matter. I simply came to pay my respects to an old friend.” Vague again. Big surprise. The original was totally adept at polite deflection and he had feeling they wouldn't get much out of him. “However you needn't worry we have no quarrel with your family, or your wolf pack.” He turned to leave but paused briefly. “It was a pleasure to meet you Genim. You look so much like your mother.” With that he seemed to vanish with a quiet whoosh.(The Long Awaited Sequel to Resist and Bite!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to have this started before Christmas but that didn't happen sorry bout that. Hey better late than never!  
> I'm so excited! Guys and Gals hold on to your butts we're going for a ride!

Mark----

 

He hated this day.. This day could go fuck itself, the anniversary of mom's death. He'd bolted from the Stilinski house before anyone had roused. He couldn't bear to be swallowed up in Dad and Stiles melancholy, he needed today alone. He was never able to do the Stiles thing, to sit and talk to mom's headstone… it never felt right. It felt meaningless and empty, she was gone and he couldn't change that. Mark dropped off a bundle of flowers on her grave, placed his hand on the cold headstone and left. He wasn't like Stiles, he didn't cry on this day, he wasn't like dad he didn't sit and wallow. He expressed himself in another way.

 

He pulled his electric guitar from his trunk and made his way into his secret base, as he called it. It was actually an old abandoned cabin at the edge of the Hale's property. He'd bought it from the county, he kept it as a place to retreat and seek solitude. He dug his keys out of his pocket and opened the door trying not to choke on the stale air. The place wasn't much four walls, three rooms, no furniture except a folding metal chair. But what it did have was electricity and Marshall amps stacked wall to wall.

 

He flung open the windows to air the place out a bit, leaning his guitar against the door as he made his way around checking all his equipment. He had more amps than an indie band festival it was ridiculous. If Talia Hale was still alive he'd have her banging at his door in a few minutes complaining about his private concert. Seriously he was miles from the hale house but he was sure an alpha wolf would've heard his set up from that distance. _The gods made heavy metal, they saw that it was good, they said to play it louder than hell and we promised that we would!_ He hummed long to the lyrics playing in his brain as he got set up. Finally all the equipment ready he sat in the chair placing a set of earplugs in, he'd still hear his music just fine. He plugged in his guitar worrying at his lip as he decided what to play. He decided to be cliche, he strummed out a few chords getting his guitar tuned where he needed it. He threw himself easily into the short but fitting _Farewell Ballad_ by Zakk Wylde. His fingers danced elegantly across the strings with practiced ease as he played the somber guitar licke. He'd done this so many times before, he started with sad somber songs and slowly built his mood back upwards with music. It worked every time he was numb to everything but the sound of his guitar, the feeling of its strings beneath his fingers. He had just finished He'd just finished wizards in winter when he happened to look up to see a stranger totally creeping on him from the open door. _Uhhh hi?_ What the hell was anyone doing out here in BFE? He slowly sat down his guitar and removed his earplugs.

 

“Umm Hi? Can I help you?” The guy smiled or was that a smirk? Whatever it was he looked incredibly confident, he also smelled odd like a werewolf but, more… He had to admit the guy was one handsome devil, in fact if he were hiring an actor to play Lucifer he may have a candidate. _Focus on the stalker Markus!_

 

 _“_ I was simply admiring your talent,” He replied simply, the guy was well spoken. Almost old fashioned and aristocratic, it fit his demeanor and his looks. _If that makes any sense._ Mark eyed him cautiously. He was just standing there, right on the threshold. Watching him with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“I kinda came out here to avoid just that.” he sassed back leaning back in the chair and striking a cigarette. The man quirked a brow watching him curiously like he was the most interesting thing in existence.

 

“I too have been know to seek solitude in my art. For me it is painting, the way you played it was quite emotional very moving.” What was this guy a critic? An art connoisseur? That didn't explain what the hell he was doing out here in bum fuck Egypt. Though he did appreciate the praise, it was rare to hear an affinity for the electric guitar called art.

 

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Mark paused taking a long drag from his cigarette and puzzling over his unexpected visitor. “What're you doing way out here?” He asked crossing his arms and watching the strange bit hot guy.

 

“I was just on the way to meet an old friend when I heard you playing. I came to investigate.” Okay that would've been a plausible story if this place was on the way to anything. You really had to go out of the way to get here. So either he was lying or he was blessed with excellent hearing.

 

“Who's your friend? I probably know him,” it was true he knew most of the people in town or knew _of_ them. The intruder’s smirk grew, just a fraction as if he were pleased by that answer.

 

“You may have met him, handsome Austrian fellow? Likes to bang loads of frat boys and jocks.” Terrific. A friend of Frederick, that didn't bode well the guy was different he smelt of wolf bit also of? _Vampire? Was that even possible?_

 

“We've met, he's got a loft downtown, across from the old Mormon mission.” Heck if this guy was looking for Frederick he wouldn't get in his way it wasn't his packs business.

 

“Thank you for the Information.” He turned to walk away but paused glancing over his shoulder. “I do hope I'll get to hear you play again before I leave.” And with that he was gone. Well Derek should probably hear about this odd encounter.

 

\---Stiles

 

He was glad he had Scott and Jackson to help him through this day of moping. He was currently pressed between both wolves staring in contemplation at his mother's tombstone. He was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks but…. It wasn't as bad when he wasn't alone, Dad and Mark preferred to grieve alone, but he needed comfort. Jackson and Scott both stiffened simultaneously turning toward a man approaching with a bouquet of flowers. He was tall impeccably dressed and incredibly handsome. He looked like the no nonsense kind of guy. He pauses a few paces away his sharp eyes assessing them.

 

“I'm terribly sorry to intrue, I simply came to pay my respects to Claudia.” This man knew his mother? Stiles couldn't recall seeing him before but his voice… It was familiar somehow like he'd heard it before.

 

“You knew my mom?” Stiles asked turning so he was leaned more against Jackson’s side. The wolf’s arm tightened around him instinctively something about the stranger clearly had both wolves on alert.

 

“Ah, young Genim. I haven't seen you since you were a small boy. I should have guessed you were Claudia’s son you have her demeanor. Her, energetic presence.” Was this guy an old family friend or something? He'd never seen him before, well not that he could remember. And he knew his real name so he'd have to have been somewhat close to her.

 

“How did you know my mom?” Stiles asked cautiously, now that he was a bit more focused he could feel powerful magic emanating from him. He wasn't human at least he was a supernatural being of  description. Of that he was certain. The well dressed man laid his bouquet reversely atop the tombstone before answering.

 

“We were business associates of a sort. She was quite knowledgeable in her field. She was a great source of information for me, for many years.” It was clear he wasn't going to elaborate, he was being intentionally vague. But he was being very polite about it. “Pardon me I forgot my manners I haven't introduced myself. I'm Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson.”

 

Stiles jaw dropped. Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson! The eldest of the original vampires! He knew his mother! “Your one of the Originals what are you doing here?” He blurted the question before his brain had caught up but the vampire didn't seem surprised or hostile.

 

“I see you inherited Claudia's perceptiveness. My brother Niklaus and I are here on a personal matter. I simply came to pay my respects to an old friend.” Vague again. Big surprise. The original was totally adept at polite deflection and he had feeling they wouldn't get much out of him. “However you needn't worry we have no quarrel with your family, or your wolf pack.” He turned to leave but paused briefly. “It was a pleasure to meet you Genim. You look so much like your mother.” With that he seemed to vanish with a quiet whoosh.

 

“What just happened!” Scott and Jackson inquired in unison. For whatever reason the Originals were in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun between Zach and Danny and we fi d out why the Devil Klaus is here!

\---Zach

“Are you sure we should leave Mark alone today?” Danny asked from where he was currently sprawled out along the length of their bed, doing something on his laptop. Zach sighed crossing the room and sitting next to him. He ran a comforting hand through Danny’s hair, reassuring him. 

“Trust me it's what he needs. He’ll go be all stoic and contemplative for the day. Then he'll come home all mopey seeking comfort it how he copes.” Their mate needed solitude today, needed his space to think. Even though they both wanted nothing more than to comfort him it would simply cause him to close down, wallowing in grief and drowning in memories. It was better this way, but he could smell the distress pouring off his other mate. Danny hadn't dealt with this before, he had no idea what to do. 

“He just seemed so… sad this morning.” Zach understood, it had taken awhile for him to accept Mark being distant on the anniversary of his mother's death too. What Danny needed was a good distraction, and he knew just the way to do just that. He was met with no resistance as he took Danny's laptop closing the lid and setting it aside. 

The younger man looked up at him brow raised in question. Zach smiled innocently as he rolled him onto his back and swiftly straddled his waist. Danny's pulse quickened slightly and he gasped a bit as his wrists were pinned above his head. “You need a distraction,” Zach smirked rolling his hips just slightly dragging his ass against the younger man's crotch. 

“Consider me thoroughly distracted.” He replied with a smirk of his own showing off his dimples. Zach and Mark both loved his dimples, he was so damn handsome when he smiled or smirked. Zach let go of his wrists, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Kissing Danny was so different from kissing Mark. Mark was passionate, hungry, he kissed as if his goal was to commit every inch of your mouth to memory. Danny was no less passionate but far more… precise, he kissed with a slow passion, almost tender sweetness. It was just as intoxicating.

Danny let out a loud whimper when, Zach’s thumbs pressed down on the twin mating marks on either side of his torso just below the collarbone. They were sensitive spots, a magical trait applying pressure brought great pleasure. The hardness now pressing insistently against his ass through naught but a few layers of cloth was testament to that. The younger man's arms snaked around his shoulders, one hand gripping the back of his neck while the other stroked up and down his spine.   
The wolf shifted his hips just enough to align their pelvises. His fingers working deftly and freeing both their cocks from their denim prisons. The bronze skinned teen gasped as a large hand encircled both their lengths. Zach rolled his hips experimentally dragging their lengths together, the friction was incredible and just the right side of painful. 

“Zach.” Danny cried out breaking their kiss and pulling the wolf closer their bodies now entirely pressed together. The warmth radiating between them was almost oppressive, and the sweat allowed their bodies to slide together easily. The wolf latched his mouth to the younger man's neck kissing and biting as he slowly increased the pace of his hips. Their precum adding just enough lubrication to allow their cocks to easily slide against each other in Zach’s tight grip. 

Both their breathing had turned to shuddering gasps, Zach had his face firmly buried in the crook of Danny's neck. He rutted and stroked them rapidly feeling the heat pooling in his groin, he could smell how close Danny was. With a slight twist to his wrist the both cried out and came covering each other in thick ropes of hot cume. “God, Zach.” Danny huffed holding the wolf as tightly as he could not bothered by the mess on their lower halves. 

“I concur.” He muttered making Danny laugh and grab his chin pulling him into a deep kiss. “Let's hit the showers, and if you're up to it.” he leaned closer with a pause to whisper hotly into his mate’s ear. “I want you to fuck me in the shower.” 

\---Frederik 

This was awkward. Markdon had barged in this morning and spent the better part of two hours looking incredibly angry with his bottle of bourbon. “I hate to ask Marko, but has my bourbon selection offended you or is there another reason for your brooding?” Something had his brother in quite a mood and he was 79% sure it wasn't him, this time.

“You,” he snapped his head to his younger brother. “Obviously,”

“i haven't done anything nefarious! Not recently any way.” He shot back defensively hoping he wouldn't have to dodge a bottle of his best bourbon being used as a projectile towards his head. He considered that alcohol abuse.

“You brought Niklaus Mikaelson here,” Markdon growled, striding over to Freddie with a dangerous air about him.

“Klaus is here?” He asked completely shocked, why on earth would Nik give a damn about a half dozen frat boys? “Why?” 

“Hell if I know, brother. But I have a mind to think it was you! You’re the only one that could’ve drawn his attention from New Orleans,” he circled his brother, keeping his gaze sharply on his person.

“Since when does Nik care about a few dead frat boys? Well and me compelling that Vincent Lahey fellow to hang himself at my progenies request.” But that was all. He'd done nothing of real substance. He'd annihilated entire villages and towns in the past and Klaus had ignored him. 

“Again, and I have no damned clue,” Marko rounded to the cabinet, reaching for the fine bourbon at the back. “But you have the only influence here. Why d’you think I came to you in the first place,” he began pouring himself a glass, his expression still dark. “Your actions will bring hell down on us, in the form of an Original Hybrid,”

Frederick swiped the bottle and glass from his brother pouring the contents back into the bottle. “Not that one brother that's for a special occasion.” Our reconciliation if it ever happens he thought ruefully. “Besides you'd think the hundred plus years I spent leading mikael on a wild goose chase through Europe while Klaus lived like a king in New Orleans would buy me a free pass or two!”

“He doesn’t give anyone free passes, brother,” he stepped up close to Freddie, in his space bubble. “I’ve spent the last few months under his reign, trust me,” he growled lowly before turning away and heading towards the door. He slid the door open to reveal Niklaus standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Hello Markdon I do hope you weren't leaving. We have much to discuss.” Klaus gestured him back inside. 

Markdon swallowed thickly, feeling his lungs restrict his breathing. This was purely terrifying. Seeing him there, smiling at him like it was an everyday thing. He’d only smiled like this when there was promise of death, maybe violent maiming. 

“Niklaus,” Marko tried hard to keep his voice steady as he stepped backwards into the room, back towards his brother.

Klaus entered the loft at a calm measured pace eyes roaming about as if taking in the décor. He stopped a few inches in front of Frederick. He didn't usually feel fear around the original but he'd spent seven hundred years on his good side. 

“Frederick I hear you've been making a stir in this little town. You've even sired a new progeny. Your first in what five hundred years?” Frederick simply nodded keeping careful eye contact with the hybrid. “You needn't look so terrified I'm not here to punish either of you.” Well that was an immense relief.

“Then, why are you here?” Marko eyed the man carefully, still feeling the cold chill running through his body. “If you don’t mind my asking,” he added politely.

“It seems Freya learned of a great power sleeping in this little town. And if you can believe it a cult devoted to none other than my dear mother. Elijah and I are here to investigate Freya’s vision. I happened to simply want to say hello to my two most loyal remaining progenies.”

“My apologies for leaving in a hurry,” Marko swallowed. He been aware of some issues going on in New Orleans, but it’d seemed to have settled under the Originals rule.

“No need. Elijah… took care of that little issue.” Judging by the smirk on his face that meant heads rolled and hearts flew. “How ever, should I assign you a task in the future ask my permission before chasing after your brother.” Klaus’ domineering tone brooked no argument. Damn it Marko don't piss off Klaus on my account you moron.

“Understood, Niklaus,” he lowered his head, keeping his gaze on the man as he tried to force down his nerves. The man tended to be very unpredictable, even to Marko, so he was trying to be as careful as ever while trying to keep the Originals attention away from Freddie… a poor job.

Niklaus gave Markdon a patronizing pat on the head, as if to say good dog. He stood now basically toe to toe with Frederick. “You don't call, you don't write, where have you been the last century? “ Klaus demanded this was it if he answered this wrong it'd probably end in death. Especially after that fiasco with Lucien. 

“Mostly moping about the fact that dumb dumb got himself sealed in a tomb with Katarina. That and trying to avoid Kol. I don't think he's forgiven me for stealing that precious boy toy of his back in Spain.” Klaus’ smirk turned into almost a genuine smile, and he found himself pulled into a tight embrace. 

“Don't you dare leave me alone with your utter bore of a sibling again you bastard.” Frederick laughed at Niklaus’ sudden joke and hugged Klaus back enthusiastically this was the reunion he'd hoped for. He like his head and heart right where they were thanks.

“Come now Nick Marko’s no were near as bad as Finn.” Klaus gave him appraising look. Stepping back and letting out a laugh. It was true Finn was an utter bore, a ball of angst. No one liked Finn! 

“He’s no where near as angsty and treacherous at least. At least Marko is good for conversation I'll admit it was a nice change from Elijah's incessant preaching. “ Klaus took a couple bottle of Scotch from the cabinet and sat them on the table. “When was the last time we shared a drink?”

“Nice to know I’m good for something,” Marko cleared his throat and glanced between the door and the other two. They seemed to get along better after all this time, so there was a high chance that Niklaus wouldn’t kill him, like he’d said earlier. “If you don’t mind, I have a few errands to run,” 

“Of course, keep an ear to the ground and inform me immediately is you learn anything. “ Klaus was entirely serious as he brought his scotch up to his lips. Giving Marko a look that revealed how seriously he took this cult business.

“And Marko, come back later we still haven't gotten the chance to talk.” Frederick was in a vastly better mood now. He'd missed his maker terribly. Niklaus was a difficult even a dangerous man to love. But he loved his maker in his own way. 

“Alright, Niklaus,” Marko nodded to the man and then at his brother, a form of acknowledgement. He probably would return later, though he was maybe offput, thinking that it’d be Niklaus this, and Niklaus that since they seemed like besties already. He sighed silently to himself and headed towards the door, grabbing the handle and opening it, slipping out quickly and then letting it slide closed behind him as he strode away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude for some sexy times and setting up another pairing.

\---Peter

 

Peter gasped and let out a low whine as John penetrated him. The older man leaned in sealing their lips together muffling the wolf's moans as he kissed him passionately. They didn't get to do this often enough, John was the town sheriff and a busy father after all. Every time they did get the chance however the sex was stellar. John was a affectionate, all encompassing lover. It had taken over a month for them to even have sex but the wait was well worth it. 

 

John wasn't as experienced with male partners but he'd been quite the eager student. Quickly adapting his technique and playing the wolf like a fiddle. They sadly hadn't had time for foreplay, he loved teasing the older man. This was just as good, the quick precise thrusts of the Sheriff's hips. His cock rapidly pistoning against the wolf's prostate. 

 

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around John's shoulders. Greedily rolling his hips to meet every thrust. The sheriff had a sly smirk on his face and looked incredibly pleased with himself. He angled his hips just a fraction and pleasure exploded across his body. 

“John!” Peter gasped as his prostate was repeatedly stuck. He felt ripples of pleasure shooting directly to his groin as he was pounded. Heat rippled down his spine and his back arched as he cried out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the telltale burn of their color change.

 

“Look at me Peter.” John said gently, slowing his pace to a more gentle rocking but still driving into the incredible spot. He did as instructed opening his glowing blue eyes. The older man kissed him deeply, before breaking their lip lock to whisper in Peter’s ear. “You're Gorgeous, you know that.” The wolf felt a warm tightness in his chest at the praise and let out a whimper. 

 

The slow pace contained for a while, it was glorious. John always seemed to know when he was over stimulating him and slowed down. The slow steady pace was almost like a massage, relieving the pressure on his prostate until he nodded to let the older man resume his pace.

  
  


John resumed his pace fucking into rapidly again, the familiar heat pooling in his belly heralded his impending orgasm. He wrapped a hand tightly around his shaft and came with a low growl on the third stroke.”Oh yeah! fuck!” His body thrummed with pleasure his nerves singing with it as he painted his torso in ropes of white. “Oh god cum in me John.”

  
  


“Fuck Peter!” The sheriff followed a moment later with a bestial growl that almost sounded like a werewolf. It was an Impressive impersonation at least. His hips slamming hard a few more times as he spilled into the younger man beneath him. The older man gently pulled out dropping onto the mattress beside him panting lightly. Peter rolled over laying his head on the man's surprisingly well defined chest. He rumbled happily as fingernails scratched against his scalp as the older man basically petted him. 

 

“Not bad for an old man huh?” The sheriff suddenly said and both men burst out into laughter.

 

\----Camden

 

He didn't know how it kept happening, either the deputy was following him, or someone was purposefully manipulating things so they'd keep running into each other. Cam hadn't really given his sexuality a whole lot of thought. He'd been with girls and guys enjoying both, sexually, anyway. However he'd never really felt any emotional, romantic attraction to a woman before. At the time he'd figured he hadn't met the right girl yet but the more  _ ‘chance’  _ encounters and conversations he'd had with deputy Parrish the more liked the man. 

 

Jordan was a great person, kind, sweet, gregarious, handsome and had a beautiful ass. He'd stared he couldn't help it they went to the same gym, another ‘coincidence’. Hell at this rate he figured there was probably a betting pool at the sheriff’s station as to how long it would take them to get together. They'd been talking for a month or more. They were both war vets and were able to talk about things a civilian would never understand. They just got each other, he'd admit he liked the guy. 

 

He didn't know if his feelings were returned though, all of their interaction seemed innocent. It wasn't until he'd had a really bad panic attack he knew Jordan returned his feelings. 

 

\---Flash back

 

He had just happened to run into Jordan, again the guy was everywhere. The deputy was currently in the process of writing poor Mrs Abernathy a parking ticket. The old lady somehow managed to take up six spaces at the supermarket with her Volkswagen Beetle. 

 

“Hey Jordan, boss got you out enforcing the traffic and parking laws again?” Camden joked as he loaded the groceries he'd bought into his trunk. He'd parked adjacent to the old woman despite her space hogging. 

 

“I volunteered didn't feel like sitting behind a desk all day.” Jordan answered with a smile sticking the ticket beneath her wiper blade. “How’s the apartment hunting? “ Terrible the only apartment building left in town with any available space was way out of his price range. 

 

“Basically nowhere. Too many people not enough apartments.” He didn't mind sharing Isaac's room at the Stilinski place. The lack of privacy didn't bother him much and he got to be close to his brother but some nights he just wanted his own space. 

 

“I think I heard the sheriff say something about Peter Hale renovating that old building on Drover. Probably get an apartment there when it's finished.” He'd been about to reply when with a loud bang a water main burst sending a bout of high pressure water into the air. 

 

Camden's pulse sped up, as his mind went back to his captivity. Water, the fire hose. His vision blurred and he felt himself become incapable of breathing. He felt himself starting to fall when he hit something that wasn't solid pavement. He was eased to the ground and Jordan's face was in front of his. His lips were moving but he could hear anything but the gushing water. 

 

Suddenly soft lips pressed against his and everything came crashing back into focus. He clung to Jordan for purchase kissing him back, clinging to him like a lifeline. He'd heard a sudden shock to the system could snap you out of a panic attack but he hadn't expected that. Jordan pulled away a look of genuine concern on his face. 

 

“You okay?” He asked his arms still wrapped firmly around Camden's shoulders as he clung to him. 

 

“Yea, just a- PTSD,” Jordan nodded in understanding helping him to his feet and pulling him into a tight hug. 

 

“You're alright Camden, I've got ya.” He sighed completely drained just leaning against the slightly taller man. Who'd kissed him! 

 

“You kissed me.” He said simply and tiredly his panic ebbing rapidly. 

 

“I did.” Jordan blushed and it was fucking adorable on him. “Was that okay?” 

 

“Better do it again Just to make sure.” With that Jordan kissed him again a bit deeper more passionate before he pulled away. “Yea you can kiss me anytime, not just when I'm freaking out FYI.” 

 

\--- End flashback. 

 

Mark high fived, Isaac as they watched Camden, Kiss Jordan good night before he entered the house. “Good plan pup.” Mark nudged Isaac with an elbow. The teen was beaming happy that their little matchmaking scene had panned out. 

 

“I knew they'd be good together,” Isaac shrugged stepping away from the window but the stupid grin refused to leave his face. Camden passed him in the hall pausing a quirking a brow. 

 

“What're you smiling at?” Cam asked eyeing his younger brother. 

 

“Nothing just happy Cam,” Isaac’ shrugged still beaming like an idiot, the same infectious smile crept onto Camden's face as well. 

 

“Me too kid, me too.” Camden replied ruffling his hair affectionately. Though he wondered why the hell Mark kept giving him that smug smile….

 

\---Deucalion

 

“The Originals being here wasn't originally part of my plan.” Deucalion tapped his cane against the floor his mind d mulling over his options. He wanted the Spark, and he wanted the McCall boy. He'd have to be more careful about getting them. 

 

“I get why the Spark is important, but what about McCall? Other than being adorable he seems like just another beta.” Ethan mused it wasn't a question per set more him thinking out loud but he'd answer anyway. 

  
“Because dear Ethan, the boy has potential.” Ethan hummed as if contemplating, their potential was the reason he'd helped the twins become alpha's. He saw great potential in young Scott McCall, in fact he'd likely surpass Derek Hale in usefulness. “Yes the two of them will be quite useful tools” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Deucalion want with Scott and Stiles! Nothing good it's Deucalion after all! Although the role Duke plays in this plot may surprise you. After all there is still a cult worshipping Ester and mysterious slumbering power. 
> 
> This fic will probably have just as many plot twists as Resist and Bite, Just a warning. *Cakles evilly and sashays away*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is confusing on purpose. Hopefully a little critical reading and context clues will allow my astue readers to figure out were this is going. It will become far more obvious as our plot progesses so near with me.

Chapter 4 

 

Derek---- 

 

He knew it wouldn't be long before one of the Mikaelsons approached him. It was his territory. If they had supernatural business here, he was the one most likely to have information. He knew when he was being watched, he could practically feel eyes on him. He just couldn't tell from where, he wasn't given much time to pinpoint the source. There was a soft whoosh, and the original hybrid appeared before him. Just as Mark had described him, right down to the scent. 

 

“Derek Hale, just the man I was looking for. I was hoping we could have a little chat.” It wasn't really a request, it was a polite demand. The Hybrid had a devilishly handsome air about him. He kinda got what Mark meant by ‘ _ He could pass for Lucifer.’  _ Derek nodded crossing his arms. 

 

“What about.” He had no idea what could've brought the originals there. Other than the Nemeton and his pack there wasn't much of note here. Not that he was aware of anyway. 

 

“I've received rather alarming news. A cult of witches, witches, who worship my mother, are residing in this town. Would you happen to know anything about that?” The hybrid even sounded dangerous, politely dangerous. Like he was a murderous aristocrat or something. It was honestly kind hot. He exuded power and something about his scent had his wolf clawing at his control. 

“I haven't seen a witch in Beacon Hills since I reclaimed my territory. In fact the only magic users I'm aware of are my mother's former emissary, and my current emissary. Neither of which is part of a cult worshiping your mother.” If he had to guess, either someone had fabricated the story. Or there really was a cult secretly practicing some where. “I'd say either you were fed false information to draw you here, or this cult is very well hidden.” They'd have to be with the eldest members of the pack on constant watch for supernatural creatures of any sort, and Stiles learning to detect creatures with his magic. 

 

“I'm beginning to think the same thing, one last question,” the original seemed, intrigued by him. Derek wasn't intimidated by him, mostly just cautious. He was aware of the man's reputation, and his power but not afraid of with either. “Do you know anything of a slumbering power in your territory.” The Nemeton, if that counted. It had lost much of it's power when Gerard argent chopped it down around thirty years ago. Unless it was just slumbering. 

 

“There's the Nemeton, you know the holy druid trees. Supposedly grave markers for dragon burial sites.” He shrugged it was really all he knew. The hybrid gave him a searching look. Like he was looking for any sign of deception or omission. 

 

“Thank you for your time little alpha.” He turned to leave, bit paused looking over his shoulder. “I will of course have your full cooperation in my investigation.” Derek clenched his jaw, he didn't like his pack being volunteered as his bloodhounds. He didn't have an alternative so she just nodded sharply. “Excellent, until me meet again.” With another soft whoosh, the hybrid disappeared. 

 

Mark----

 

He'd been following Derek along the rooftops, not really sure why. He just felt like he'd needed to watch and listen. He'd heard the entire conversation at least they knew why the Originals were there. The subtle shift in air, and the scent told him he was no longer alone. 

 

“If it isn't the musician, I'm curious were.you following me? Or your apha?” Probably a bit of both something drew him there. Like a line being drawn taut and reeled in. He turned to face the hybrid, it was strange still. Now that he'd mated with Danny and Zach he had no sexual desire for anyone else. He could tell the man standing in front of him was hot and probably an incredible lay. It just did nothing for him.

 

“I'm not sure, I felt drawn here.” He shrugged simply eyeing his earlier impromptu audience curiously. Was he being drawn by Derek? Or by Klaus? Derek was his alpha, but for some reason he felt like he was meant to be here talking to Klaus. He was blaming some weird werewolf power dynamic thing. The wolf was a hard creature to understand. 

 

“Curious indeed, perhaps you subconsciously sought me out for more artistic conversation.” He smiled at that, he had enjoyed their meeting and their conversation from before. It felt oddly familiar, he didn't really notice at the time. Looking back though it had felt like a familiar pleasant conversation, with someone he knew. Klaus was now standing next to him gazing out of the rolling expanse of the preserve. “This place Is quite beautiful, almost serene if it weren't for the city.” He should paint it the preserve would make for a lovely landscape. 

 

“Sounds like something you should paint, capture Its beauty on canvas.” Those words, echoed in his ears ad if he'd repeated them over and over again and a sudden image flashed into his brain. 

 

He was standing on wall, a castle wall overlooking a vast forest. 

 

“This place is quite beautiful, almost serene if t weren't for the city.” Klaus stood next to him, but he was different. His hair was longer, their attire looked straight out of the renaissance. 

 

“Sounds like something you should paint, capture its beauty on canvas.” the modern world came crashing back except he was staring at the sky, lying on his back. 

 

“Are you alright?” Klaus asked sounding almost genuinely concerned. He shook his head clearing the fog and took the offered hand letting the hybrid pull him to his feet.

 

“That was bizarre, like a flashback, you and I having that precise conversation. Except it was in a different time. As if I were remembering a past life or something.” Klaus gave him a.long appraising look as if searching his millennia long memory for his face. 

 

“Markus.” Klaus finally said a hand cupping Mark's cheek, touching his face as if he'd just seen the ghost of a long lost friend. With that Niklaus vanished leaving a very confused Mark behind. 

 

“What the fuck just happened!” He shouted to no one in particular.

 

\----Klaus

 

His memory was suddenly filled with broken pieces of long forgotten memory. Conversation with someone, a friend no more than that, a brother. He practically shouted in relief to find Elijah sitting on the couch. 

 

“Elijah how many siblings do we have?” His older sibling looked up as if he'd lost his mind. It really felt like he had. His mind was in disarray. 

 

“A peculiar question Niklaus, but not counting you and I? Five. Brother are you feeling alright? You seem distraught. Distraught was an understatement he was felt as though a dam had burst flooding his mind with.disjointed memories. 

 

“What do you remember about the renaissance?” Elijah quirked a rather confused brow. His brow knit as if thinking. 

 

“That we spent a long time in Poland, hiding from Mikeal. Then he discovered us and we were forced to flee.” Oddly that's all. Elijah now looked incredibly confused. “Why is that all I can remember?” 

 

“Does the name Markus mean anything significant to you?” Klaus asked flopping down on the chair opposite Elijah. Watching him closely almost relieved he wasn't the only one who seemed affected by this madness. 

 

“It…. Seems like it should but,”

 

“It’s faint forgotten?” 

 

“Or forcibly repressed….” Elijah looked almost annoyed at the level of intrigue. 

 

“Who could have completely erased a memory of someone and an entire time period from our minds?” 

 

“Mother.” They said in tandem.

“But she wasn't alive during the renaissance.” Not that they could remember anyway. 

 

Klaus had already dialed Freya. Glad she.actually answered. 

 

“ _ Yes Niklaus _ ?” She sounded almost happy to hear from him. A peculiar change. 

 

“Sister, what do you know of memory repression, and reincarnation?” He had a hunch, but he’d need Freya's help.

 

_ \---- _ -Genim

Genim watched as as Markus had a flashback. A fragmented memeory  of his past life, he'd reveal nothing to him, it was important he discovered the truth on his own. The truth that the Stilinski family had far connection to the Originals than they realized.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there is plot here like you have to squint but its there. Hidden, amongst a nice healthy double helping, of hot sweaty man sex! but there is plot!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150111998@N02/35953471300/in/dateposted-public/)

(This entire chapter is because of this pic so thank shirtless Brian J Smith, the basis for our beloved Mark Stilinski for being sex on a stick. His hotness bought you a double portion of smut!)

Mark---

 

Mark was exhausted, Deaton’s predictable answer about his random flashback had been. ‘ _Interesting I’ll have to do some research.’ Cryptic druid is cryptic._ While he didn't hate the guy, he'd probably explode if he ever gave a straight answer. Like big Deaton hand grenade, would he turn into a tree or something? That'd be kinda cool turn into a majestic tree, be way better than rotting in the ground. Fuck even his monologue was scatterbrained, is this how Stiles felt before he got his magic?

 

He was actually at home for a change, well Dad’s house, the one he grew up in. The pack den was kinda more like home, especially since he basically co owned it. He stepped out of Stiles’ shower, he never used dad's it was kinda hardwired into his brain. He dried quickly with the first towel he snatched, _Isaac's_ he could smell him on it. He didn't bother getting fully dressed he just pulled on a pair of black boxer-briefs and finished cleaning up. He felt a bit better still confused as hell but, better.

 

He was just crossing the hall when he heard the familiar heartbeat in his bedroom. He smiled throwing open the door, he growled low in his throat as the scent hit his nose. Zach, the fucker, was naked on his bed hard and waiting. Zach’s blue eyes flashed at him and he smirked, lazily stroking himself eyes locked on his. Mark's boxers soon felt really fucking tight as his cock rapidly swelled. He slammed the door locking it and pulling off his boxers, he left his dog tags on he felt naked without those. _Not fun,sexy, naked either, wrong exposed, naked_.

 

“Been awhile since you snuck in through my window for sex babe.” Mark stalked toward the bed like the predator he actually was, his cock already fully hard.

 

“I was feeling nostalgic and Danny’s already left to go visit his gran.” Which made Mark feel like a selfish dick because his only thought was he got Zach all to himself. He climbed over the slightly shorter man looming over him with a smile.

 

“Will you fuck me Zach? I uh, I need you to,” he couldn't really find the words but Zach knew exactly what he meant. Zach leaned up kissing him hard and passionately, flipping him easily on his back and climbing over him. He was suddenly greeted by Zach's beautiful cock in his face, and Zach was- he moaned he knew exactly what Zach was about to do to him. He took Zach swiftly into his mouth earning him a content sigh as his hips were lifted and Zach’s tongue attacked his hole. “Mmmpfh” He whined around Zach's cock.

 

It was soon to much he couldn't even focus on Zach’s cock. Zach had rimmed him before but Christ this was an all out oral assault! He'd clearly been taking lessons from Danny, who now really had a contender for the best ass eatah. He'd never make fun of Zach’s long ass Gene Simmons tongue again. He could've cum just from this but it wasn't what he needed. “Zach, please, god” the little fucker chuckled sending vibrations along his rim and sending him arching of the bed. “Zach!” He half sobbed half moaned.

 

The evil fucker finally to mercy on him. Shifting around so he was between his legs. Zach lined his cock and Mark’s hole generously before he slammed in in one long stroke. “Fuck!” That felt, oh god Zach was going fuck him hard, he could already tell. Zack leaned over him as the slightly taller Wolf locked his legs.tightly around his hips.

 

“Do you want me rough?” Bless you Zachary hale you fucking angel. He kissed him a long passionate kiss he had too there was no way anyone was actually that intune with their lover's needs. Zach smiled when he broke kiss and caught the rouge tear sliding down his cheek with his tongue. _Why am I such a sap?_ “Don't hold back, you.don't have to worry about hurting me any more.” Zach took in a deep breath his cock throbbed inside of him. Well that had a pretty good effect.

 

Zach drew his hips back and slammed in hard. Mark nearly sobbed in pleasure. Zach laid into him fucking him with gusto. Long, rapid, deep, prostate pummeling thrusts. He could only moan-sob and hold onto Zach’s fore arms as he was fucked. No not fucked taken, claimed anew. Zach was fucking him so hard he'd probably have broken a human’s spine. He'd feel this for days werewolf healing be dammed.

 

Mark was on fire, heat racing along his body his skin overheated and sensitive. Electricity shot between his nerves like lightning across a network of Tesla coils. He couldn't possibly take anymore, he could take everything. He felt like a nuclear reactor in meltdown and he'd just hit critical mass. He howled so loud he knew half the town and the whole pack had probably heard it. The bed frame finally snapped and the mattress fell to the floor just as Zach filled him.

 

He was in a perfect state of bliss, he couldn't remember why he'd even needed that any more but it was great. Zach’s head rested on his chest smiling like the huge.dork he was against his chest tracing the pattern of the second Triskelion tattoo he'd gotten _one for his old pack one for the new._ Zach was laughing? What?

 

“What're you laughing at you massive dork.” Mark chuckled smiling down at his wolf-mate who was in utter hysterics.

 

“I told you!” Zach laughed a bit harder. “You owe me fifty bucks,” Zach’ sounded like a recording of hyenas as he tried to wrap his brain around what the fuck he was talking abou-

 

Mark snorted slapping Zach's ass playfully. “Okay you did with that bet, one day you'd fuck me so hard the bed would break.” He'd totally forgotten that, stupid bet they'd made when they were sixteen and just started exploring each other. His phone rang and Mark grumbled answering the evil device that just interrupted his afterglow giggles.

 

“Hey dad.” Mark said unable to stop smiling.

 

 _“Mark explain to me why I just got a noise complaint from Mrs. Abernathy. In which she said and I quote. ‘_ **_It sounds like someone is filming some odd wolf porn in your house.’”_ **

 

“It was Zach's fault.”

 

 _“Try and keep your kinky sex life off my damn dispatch son.”_ Dad hung up with an exasperated huff. _That went better than expected_

 

 **_\----_ ** Camden

 

He and Jordan had went from friends, to best friends, to boyfriends in an almost frighteningly short amount of time. It didn't feel rushed though, some how it felt like he'd know the other man his whole life. Which was insane but the fellow soldier just understood him. Even more than Mark, a guy who'd been through almost as much trauma as him. He'd literally known Mark his whole life. And still Jordan understood him more. Mark was essentially his brother now though, since Isaac had been adopted by the Sheriff and even changed his name. He’d asked for him to do the same, he was still thinking about it. Camden Stilinski had a pretty nice ring to it but, he wasn't going to make a choice like that yet. Even if he had basically become a Stilinski by proxy. _Camden Parrish has a pretty nice sound to it as well._ Okay slow down brain we haven't even had sex yet! Well kind of had. Jordan and given his the best blowjob of his life, they'd rut against each other and came in their pants like teenagers. Can even felt pretty good about the fact that even though, he'd never had another man's dick in his mouth, he'd still made Jordan cum.

 

Moments like now though reminded him just how bad he wanted Jordan to fuck him. He'd never thought he'd want that another man to fuck him but Jordan had shown him how much pleasure his ass could bring. _Two fingers in his ass plus a blowjob had been incredible._ He trusted Jordan and he wanted him like now. He couldn't have him now of course they were in the middle of a pack meeting. Which was still a weird new facet to his life.

 

It was impossible to pay attention to Derek, when Jordan was hard in his uniform pants. Which wouldn't be a big deal if he weren't sitting in the deputies lap with his thick cock pressing against his ass. It made it impossible to sit still too and Jordan was hissing and squeezing his hand hard in a plea for him to stop.

 

Isaac tapped him on the shoulder and he knew he could probably smell what was going on. Hell more than half the room could! He still tried to be nonchalant about nine inches of pleasure pressed against his butt. “I'll fill you in later, if you two need to fuck that bad.” Camden flushed red shit since when did his sweet little brother talk like that!

 

“Use my old room it's free.” Matt winked, Derek was glaring at them with his patented murderface. He didn't say a word just pointed up the stairs, Camden didn't need to be told twice he jumped up and physically dragged the deputy up the stairs.

 

“I think we just got sent to our room without dinner.” Jordan laughed  but it was cut off as Camden kissed him hungrily and wantonly. He kicked the door shut and pushed Jordan toward the bed. He went willingly chuckling into the kiss which didn't end until Jordan sat on the edge of Matt’s old bed.

 

“I want you inside me like yesterday.” Jordan smiled pulling him forward and into his lap. Jordan kissed him breathless until they broke away panting.

 

“Get undressed.”

 

\----

 

Jordan finally after way more foreplay than he wanted he was hovering just over Jordan's monster cock. _He should be in porn with a dick and body like this, fuck._ He could chicken out right now, tell Jordan he couldn't take it and Jordan would be fine with it. He'd probably pull him into a kiss and jerk off, but he wouldn't be angry or upset or even disappointed. Cam didn't back down from a challenge though. He gasped as Jordan's cock breached him, it hurt but nowhere near as bad as he’d thought, he felt full mostly. Like he was being filled by Jordan, they literally couldn't get closer than this. He lowered himself slowly. Thankful for Jordan's meticulous fingering and the copious amount of lube. Just when he thought Jordan would never run out of cock and he'd split in two, his ass was flush with Jordan's lap.

 

“You, are so big,” Camden panted as Jordan pulled him into a tight embrace. He held tight arms and legs wrapped around Jordan like a horny boa constrictor. _He hadn't picked up the Stilinski metaphor ability yet._ Jordan kissed up and down his neck marking him up. _Possessive asshole, every one in town knows I'm taken already._

 

“You've got a pretty impressive dick yourself babe. I can't wait for a role reversal.” Cam whimpered, he nearly came from the mental image alone! Jordan was such a seductive dirty devil talker in bed. He loved it. He swived his hips a bit smirking as Jordan groaned. “Cam, not gonna last long you’re so tight. C’mon Sergeant Lahey ride me.” Fuck! He loved when Jordan used his army rank.

 

“Yes sir, Lieutenant Parrish. “ Jordan groaned as he started moving. It wasn't the difficult to find his own prostate using Jordan's cock and oh! That felt way better than fingers. He felt heat rush his belly every time he hit his prostate. He was going to make Jordan cum inside him first though. “Oh god, you cock feels so good,” he leaned forward so he could spew filth into his lovers ear. Jordan was good at dirty talk, Cam had literal lessons. _Mark was an awesome best freind._ “That's it sir, you're so good. Feel so big inside me Lieutenant, breed me Lt, claim me cum on. Oh yea harder cum in me, so big feel so good.”

 

“Cam!” Jordan took over as he kept spewing filthy encouragement from his lips. Jordan slammed into him at a chaotic pace but he still bullseyed his prostate every thrust. In the end they came so close to the.same.time it was impossible to judge who lost it first.

 

Jordan picked him up cum leaking from his hole his cock still inside him. Jesus you are strong Jordan. He tossed back the sheets and got them both under the covers without pulling out. He wasn't gonna complain Jordan's cock was fine right where it was. He liked it there thank you very much. _I need to stop hanging around Stiles and Isaac at the same time it's turning me into some weird_ Isaac-Stiles hybrid.

 

The.must have dozed off because it was dark when they woke up. Luckily he wasn't shy because Mark literally barged in. _With dinner so he wasn't to mad._ He placed two plates on the.end table and winked at them. “You believe me now Lahey?”

 

“Okay you were right, Gay sex is like a million times better.” Mark grinned at him “Smug ass hole.”

 

“Love you too Camden.” Mark shut the door just fast enough to avoid a flying spoon. _Stupid werewolf ninja speed._

 

“You wanna eat? Or.are you up for a round two.” He laughed kissing Jordan's knuckles.

 

“After we eat I'll fuck you, deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

\----

 

After the pack had dinner and Camden and Jordan had finally emerged smelling so strongly of each other you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. They all curled up as a pack to watch a movie halfway through space balls there was a knock. Lydia wandered over to the door.

 

“Derek,” the alpha turned toward where she was. “One of the Originals and the polite vampire we housed for a bit are here.”

 

“Which Original?” Derek called.

 

“The hot one with the dangerous smirk” Lydia replied matter of factly

 

“Invite Klaus in, Markdon is already welcome “ All the wolves glared at the hybrid mostly for interrupting their pack movie.

 

“My god It's a room full of Hayleys” Markdon whispered.

 

“I had that exact same nightmare once.” Klaus replied with a shudder, well this was going to be interesting….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn relationships? We don't need no stinking slow burn! 
> 
> We sail the shipping lanes aboard the USS FanGirl/Boy with nary a care for things like Slow Burn! Or Cannon! We fire our more powerful Fannons! 
> 
> Lemme stop, I'm heavily medicated at the moment forgive me. Or just laugh I'm quite aware I'm rediculos!
> 
> Anyway lemme Know what you think! And lost of love to my loyal readers who have stuck with me on the rollercoaster ride of, sex, plot twists, and brother feels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter buuuuuut. It's a grand surprise.

“Is there something you need Klaus?” Derek asked in his  _ full alpha mode _ tone. Klaus fixed him with an amused look a smirk spreading over his face. 

 

“Indeed little wolf, I need to borrow your second for a time.” Klaus’ tone didn't really leave any room for argument. So of course Derek argued. 

 

“For what?” Derek asked, slowly standing and placing himself between Klaus and the pack. It was probably an instinctual reaction, consciously Derek had to know he was no match for an Original. Mark stood patting Derek on the shoulder. 

 

“I'm all yours Klaus.” The elder Stilinski stepped past Derek to stand in front of the original. Klaus nodded appreciatively and Mark was suddenly whisked away at high speed.

 

“Well Klaus asked me to keep you from interfering.” Markdon flopped down on the couch between Isaac and stiles. “So what're we watching?”

 

\----

 

Mark was hit with a wave of vertigo as he was released into a rather lavish loft. “That was unpleasant, could've used a car you know.” Klaus shrugged and motioned Mark toward the living room were a familiar looking man was sitting. Mark sat on the couch trying to place the guy. He was hot, classy like a suave James bond type. 

 

“Hello Markus, yes we've met before. Just after your mother's funeral. I'm Elijah.”  _ Elijah the eldest Mikaelson brother. Or was that Finn?  _ Didn't really matter.

 

“Happy to make your re-acquaintance. So what is it you want with me?” Klaus sat on the table in front of him and paused a moment considering his words. 

 

“Have you ever heard the reincarnation theory that people carry memories of past lives buried deep in their subconscious?” Klaus asked watching Mark for reaction.  _ Original say what?  _ Is that what that vision thing was a flashback to a past life were he knew the Originals? That sounded outlandish but so did werewolves but he was one so…

 

“Something to that effect yea, what you want to do your freaky vampire Vulcan mind meld on me?” Klaus smirked as if he was impressed by Mark's deductive skills. 

 

“Exactly that, he's rather intuitive brother. Definitely the type that you would have associated with in the past.”  _ Holy crap Elijah Mikaelson gave me a compliment.  _

 

“Searching that deeply into your subconscious would require complete consent on your part.” Klaus added. 

 

“Okay, I'd like to solve this mystery myself.” He really wanted to know why he had that weird flashback thing. It was freaky and probably the most intriguing thing he'd experienced since he learned about the supernatural. Klaus reached forward and placed a hand on either side of Mark's face.  _ That feels oddly comforting.  _

 

“Relax your mind, clear your thoughts and let me in.” Mark did as he was asked and was hit with the bizarre sensation of Klaus’ mind entering his. It was like the hybrid was rifling through a file cabinet in his brain. Suddenly he was hit with a barrage of images that began to coalesce into something coherent. 

 

\---Warsaw 1407 ad 

 

Mark ran with more speed than should have been possible. They had to flee Mikeal was close it wouldn't be log until he found them. He burst through the door to Niklaus’ art studio. Klaus looked up from his painting looking concerned. 

 

“Markus what's wrong.” Klaus asked stepping around his painting. He looked concerned, genuinely. He was worried, of course Mark's sudden entrance was justifiably concerning

 

“We must flee Klaus, Mikael is here, I saw him speaking with the Cossacks.” Mark managed to rush out and Klaus went pale. Mikeal was the only thing that Klaus feared, the only one who could kill him. 

 

“You are certain?” Klaus swiftly rushed.over placing a hand on each of Mark’s biceps. He really wished he weren't that Mikael wasn't upon them again. Bit he was and they needed to flee. Hopefully Kol and Rebekah had already fled with Finn and Elijah. 

 

“Yes, quickly Klaus we must go now.” Klaus nodded but before they could more Mikeal came through the door. 

 

“Ah there you are boy. You have led me on quite the chase you know.” Mikeal’s voice was cold as he brandished his white oak stake. The weapon that could kill them. “Son step aside and let me end this mongrel.” Markus sneered at him. 

 

“You lost the right to call me son the first time you laid hands on Niklaus.  _ Father. _ ” Mark spat father like a curse. He should have stuck Mikeal down when he was still human saved them all from his torment. 

 

“Always did try to protect him Markus, despite his weakness. He isn't worthy of your loyalty he is a monster.”  _ Said the pot to the Kettle!  _ Mikeal was the real monster. 

 

“He no more a monster than you.” Mark growled keeping himself between Mikael and Klaus. Mikeal moved too fast Markus hadn't expected it he was thrown across the room and slammed into the wooden wall splintering it and sending him into the next room. Klaus and Mikael fought in the studio as Mark quickly recovered he raced back into the room and joined the battle. 

 

Even both of them weren't strong enough. To handle Mikeal in a few short moments he had Klaus corned ready to deliver the killing blow. Mark didn't think he sped forward just as Mikeal bought the stake down and it sank into his chest. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. 

 

“No!” Elijah shouted arriving to late as he snapped Mikael’s neck. Mark could feel his body desiccating as he fell to the floor staring up at his brothers. 

 

“Run.” Was all Mark managed to choke as he burst into flames and everything went dark. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you figure out Mark was a reincarnated Mikealson? I tktally gave you hints. Tiny itsy bitsy context clues. 
> 
> Think I can give M. Knight a run for his money in the plot twist department? XD
> 
> Anyway I'll be over here doing my best Vincent Price laugh while I eagerly await your reactions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at first the plot bunnies were all over this chapter then this porn monster showed up and thet refused to comeback out until i fed it so enjoy the smut.

Klaus gently laid Mark’s now unconscious form gently on the couch, stepping back and attempting to process what hed just seen. The rush of the emotions from the memory hit him like a freight train he had to quickly sit to keep from falling to his knees and weeping. Klaus breathed deeply trying to reign in his complex and heightened emotions. 

 

“Niklaus? What did you see?” Elijah asked clear curiosity and concern in his tone. Klaus took in a deep shuddering breath before standing and sharing the memory with Elijah. Elijah recoiled moments later as if he'd been physically struck  “How? How could we have possibly forgotten our own brother? How is this possible?” 

 

“I don't know, brother. I wouldn't even believe it if i hadn't seen it myself.” He was back, Markus was somehow alive, six hundred years later. In a new body, but he’d lived an entirely new life and until now not remembered any of it. Markus was barely younger than Kol before they’d become the original's. Klaus could remember him now as if a fog had been lifted from his mind. He’d been the kindest and sweetest of them, refusing to kill his victims in the days before they’d learned compulsion. Leaving his siblings to take care of that, he’d been a good man. Mark shot up with a gasp grasping at his chest and panting heavily. 

 

“What the fuck was that!?” He demanded his gaze snapping accusingly on the hybrid. 

 

“Another memory from your past life. You're our brother reincarnated somehow. Elijah explained. 

 

“No, no fucking way. I have a family and I’m perfectly happy with them. I'm Mark Stilinski, Markus Mikaelson died 600 years ago. I can’t even process this. I’m going home” Mark strode right past them out and out the door. He reeked of confusion, Klaus didn't blame him. He’d need time too.

 

“I think he took that rather well.” Klaus snarked earning him a flat unimpressed look from Elijah. The elder Mikaelson looked torn between letting Mark go and running after him. He decided on sitting down with a deep sigh and a contemplative look on his face. 

 

“We should call Kol and Rebekah, they need to be here.” Elijah finally said he had a point this was a family matter something they would all have to deal with together. 

 

“I'll get them here by tomorrow evening. This has become a…. Situation for the whole family to resolve.”

 

\---

Mark walked through the deserted streets of town with his mind flooding with memories that weren't his. Except they  _ were  _ his, he had been Markus Mikaelson six hundred years ago. But he wasn't him now. Was he? He'd never been so confused in his life. He was on the verge of a complete emotional meltdown and he knew it. He needed someone to ground him. He needed pack, no. He needed his mates. It was quiet in the pack house when Mark got back, he went straight to his room not bothering to see if anyone was waiting for him downstairs. He opened the door and found Zach and Danny both waiting for him. Zach hadn barely stood when Mark buried his face in his chest and held him tightly. 

 

“Mark?” Zach asked clear concern in his tone. His scent was flooded with confusion and concern but underneath was his normal scent. His comforting scent of oak and earth and something warm and sweet. Mark didn't care, he smelled like safety and comfort and that's what he needed right now. 

 

“Don't wanna talk just, hold me.” Mark’s voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into Zach’s shirt but perfectly audible. He felt Zach nod dropping his chin on the top of his head. He also felt Danny press in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist surrounding him in comfort and warmth. 

 

“Wanna tell us what happened?” Danny inquired. 

 

“No. It's too crazy, I can't even process it.” 

 

“Do you want us to help you stop thinking?” Zach asked Mark pulled back just enough to look into Zach’s blue-grey eyes and quirk his brow. 

 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Zach gave him a mischievous smile which always went straight to Mark's dick. He had a pretty good idea what Zach meant. 

 

“Let us distract you.” Danny whispered hotly into his ear causing him to shiver a bit as his belt was suddenly undone by Danny’s clever fingers. 

 

“We've got you baby, just relax. Let us take your mind off what ever craziness is going on. Mark was about to say something about this sounding like a bad porno but the words died in his throat as Zach cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mark moaned into kiss allowing Zach to explore his mouth with his tongue. He stepped out of his pants as Danny shoved them to the ground and landed a firm smack on his ass. Mark moaned/growled into Zach’s mouth.  _ Oh you're so gonna pay for that Danny boy.  _

 

He wasn't to upset when Danny latched onto his neck kissing and biting’ and whispering filthy nonsense into his ear. His cock was literally testing the durability of his underwear. Pressing so hard against the front the seams had to be straining ready to burst. Lucky for Mark and his underwear Zach took pity on him sinking to his knees and looking up at him with a look of pure desire on his face.  _ Fuck that's not even fair.  _ Seriously one man shouldn't be able to pull off dominance and submission so well all at once. 

 

“Relax Mark” Danny whispered his breath hot against his ear. Mark let himself lean back against the younger man relaxing easily into the strong arms around his middle. Zach being the huge tease he was smirked up at him and ever so slowly started to lower his underwear. 

 

“Zach don't be a tease you fuck, I need you.” Mark growled he was so hard it was literally painful.

 

“Bossy, mc saucy.” Mark had a sharp retort prepared for Zach’s lame comeback but he kinda forgot, when his cock sprang out of his underwear and went straight down Zach’s throat in one fluid motion.  _ How the fuck did he do that.  _ The red haired wolf moaned as he bobbed slowly up and down savoring his mate’s dick like it was the best thing that he'd ever tasted.  _ Which may have been true Zach really liked sucking dick.  _

 

Mark gripped Zach’s hair with one hand while he used the other to pull Danny into a heated kiss. He wasn't sure if the rumbling content growl filling his ears was him or Zach or both. The room was filled with the fantastic spicy scent of their lust. Mark was so high on pheromones he was completely blindsided by his orgasam. He whimpered into his kiss with Danny as ripples of electric pleasure raced along his nerve endings as Zach greedily swallowed his cum like it was the waters of the fountain of youth.  _ Is werewolf cum magical? Not the fucking time brain.  _

 

Zach stood up pulling them both into a three way kiss. It really shouldn't have been so hot that he could taste his own cum on Zach’s tongue but it really was awesome. Danny broke first and trailed gentle kisses down his neck. Stopping at the shell of his ear. “I want you to fuck me.”  _ Fuck! _ Mark's cock raged back to full alertness ready to fucking go refractory periods be damned. He was doomed these two were gonna kill him. With sex. Not a bad way to go honestly. 

 

“I wanna watch.” Zach added and Mark would have probably cum from just those two little admissions. If Zach hadn't just sucked his brain out via his dick. 

 

Mark spun quickly picking Danny up in his arms and throwing him on the bed where he landed with a bounce and a laugh. “Eager today aren't we?” Mark climbed onto the bed situating himself over dany like the predator he was. 

 

“Shut up Daniel.” Mark grumbled tearing Dann’s shirt open and sending buttons flying.  _ Oops.  _

 

“Stop destroying my clothes you animals.” Danny joked as Mark was a bit more careful removing Danny’s pants. Although a convoluted belt got snapped.  _ Fucking annoying belt buckle.  _ Mark had to reign himself in before he lost control and accidentally hurt Danny. He liked that he had to use more restraint with him it was always nice to switch between full beast mode werewolf sex and tender passionate human sex.  _ Although Danny could take it pretty hard.  _ It wasn't what Mark needed. He needed the more emotional aspect of their love live.  _ Which Danny knew because weird mate telepathy or some shit.  _ Peter was terrible at explaining it and Derek looked like he wanted to run when Mark asked. 

 

He wrapped himself around Danny fully effectively enveloping him entirely beneath him and buried his nose in Danny’s neck just taking in his scent. Danny just stroked his hands up and down Mark's back lovingly letting the werewolf do his thing. Mark pulled back after a long moment and kissed Danny a long slow passionate kiss that had him somehow even more desperate and a lot calmer all at once. “I love you.” Mark finally managed when he was able to speak past the weird lump in his throat. His emotions were kinda messed up at the moment. 

 

“I love you too babe.” Danny smiled at him as Zach passed him the lube. Mark moaned as Danny coated both his cock and his own hole with the slick liquid. Then with an unexpected move Danny Ssept Mark's legs out and managed to roll him onto his back leaving him hovering over Mark his dimples showing from his grin. 

 

“If you wanna be on top be my guest.” Mark chuckled as Danny rolled his eyes and lined himself up with Mark’s throbbing cock. He nearly came again as his length was engulfed in searing heat. Danny sank down onto his cock with practiced grace and was fully impaled in a matter of seconds. Mark took a deep shuddering breath his hand gripping the sheets to restrain himself from grabbing Danny’s thighs, burrowing his claws into them and fucking into him until he bred him like his bitch. Danny let Mark collect himself before he moved. They both moaned in unison as Danny began to rise and fall onto Mark’s cock with increasing frequency. It was fucking amazing the tight heat, Danny’s Moans and blissed out expression and added to by the occasional gasp of pleasure from Zach as he watched them make love. 

 

Danny shifted to get more leverage rolling his hips harder and faster as he fucked himself with Mark’s cock. The slap of skin on skin filled the room mixing into a melody of moans and animalistic growls. Mark’s body was in full sensory overload. His vision went a bit dark every time Danny slammed back down onto his pelvis, extra leverage added by the bouncing of the mattress. It was like he could feel all three of their ogasms approaching he could feel his body shuddering as if he were being slowly electrocuted. With a sudden shout Danny came his cock untouched as he shot long ropes of white across Mark's torso. Mark followed after cumming so hard he thought he'd black out. It was like every nerve ending in his body had gathered in his dick and exploded outwards. Mark had just barely time to register Zach blowing a massive load all over himself out of the corner of his eye before Danny collapsed on top of him panting like he’d just run a marathon. 

 

“Jesus tap dancing christ.” Mark panted. His whole body sensitive and boneless. He was pretty sure he could move if he wanted too. 

 

“That was fucking hot. Seriously you should see you two fuck, way better than porn.” Danny managed a laugh at Zach swatting him playfully on the chest. 

 

“If i find any cameras in here I’ll turn you into a wolf skin rug.” Danny tried to threaten the effect was a bit lessened by his heavy breathing and blissed out expression. 

 

“We could become rich making porn.” Zach chuckled. Being the only one with functional legs he got up and grabbed a wet cloth from their bathroom cleaning them all up and somehow getting them into a comfortable sleep position without much movement. 

 

“Already rich have you two.” Danny muttered sleepily nestling into the warm provided by the werewolf wrapped around him on either side. 

 

“Cheesy bastard.” Mark joked earning him a firm kick in the shin. Which was frankly just rude. 

 

\-----

 

“Remember Kali, i need one of Hale’s beta’s alive.” Deucalion spoke in a commanding tone as always. It did him no good to kill Derek’s betas he needed Derek to do that for him. But first he needed bait. 

 

“One mildly maimed but alive beta coming right up.” She responded shuffling toward the door. 

  
“And Kali, dont fail me.” He could hear the flippant mhmm but could smell the fact his threat was well understood. Excellent.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark awoke and silently slipped out of the house just before daybreak. He still didn’t know how to explain the whole situation with the Mikaelsons to the pack. Especially to his father Isaac and Stiles. He had a family one he was perfectly happy with, he didn’t know what to do with his other family. He was starting to feel it though the love for his sibling as more of his memories bled back into his mind. He remembered sitting with Rebekah and making fun of the fashion choices of the nobility. Eavesdropping on the conversations and making up stories for the lives of peasants. He remembered always being able to talk to Finn about everything without judgment, Finn had been his confidant, and always willing to listen. Elijah who was always teaching him new things and protecting him even when he clearly didn't need it.  Kol who he could always look too for entertainment one could never be bored around Kol. They were closest in age and always getting into trouble. Henrik who he preferred not to think about, who had died far too young. And of course Niklaus whom he always tried to protect from father or anyone else who would do him harm, even from Niklaus himself. 

 

Mark jogged away from the pack’s house and when he was far enough away did some stretches before he went for his morning run. He felt his joints pop and his body loosen up from his awkward sleep position. As much as the loved them Zach and Danny basically wrangled him around bed at night like they were fighting over a teddy bear. Which wasn't really a problem since he required very little sleep but did make for some uncomfortable positions. With his stretches done Mark took off at his usual pace. Not his werewolf super sprint but a nice jog he wasn't trying to let the whole town know he could easily outrun Usain Bolt. Seriously that guy was fast, although having legs like an ostrich surely helps when each of your steps is like two for your competitor. Mark had just passed the Sheriff’s station which meant he had run five of his usual fifteen miles. (He was a werewolf his old five mile runs didn't even cause him to sweat.) He was instantly on alert when he heard the telltale whoosh that meant a vampire had just whizzed past him, out of his line of sight but Mark had exception hearing. Mark knew most of the vampires in town at the moment but that didn't mean one that wasn’t so friendly to him wasn't lurking about. This particular vampire was also toying with him zipping by repeatedly in seemingly random directions. But after a bit of observation he found the pattern to the vampire’s movement’s and when he next tried to zoom past Mark was ready and could actually see him, well the blur of him. Mark swung out his arm and caught the vampire by both his shoulder sending them both sliding back ward across the pavement as he dug in his heels. Now at a standstill Mark was looking directly into the smiling face of his tormentor. 

 

“Well done brother, glad to see being a wolf hasn’t made you slow.” 

 

“Kol, i see all the years haven't made you any less predictable.” Mark returned Kol’s smile and pulled him into a hug. He couldn’t help it, maybe a night's sleep (And mind blowing sex) had cleared his head. But he didn’t feel the need to push Kol away. All shock in denial seemed to be gone from his mind as if it had never existed. “It’s good to see you Kol” Kol hugged him tight before pulling back a smile still plastered on his face.

 

“You too Markus,  I’m glad i got to you before Rebekah Spirited you off for shopping and for you two to do you’re mean girls routine.” MArk barked a laugh at that He and Rebekah were basically the original mean girls.  

 

“Bekah is here too? Did klaus gather the whole clan?” Kol hooked his arm around Mark’s shoulder and practically hauled him down the street. Clearly they were going somewhere whether Mark liked it or not. 

 

“All hands are on Deck since Klaus made us go through the rather painful process of remembering you. Not that I'm not glad we do mind you. I had a hell of a migraine and a bit of a emotional breakdown for my trouble though.” Mark quirked a brow usually Kol’s emotional breakdowns ended in a blood bath. “Oh don’t give me that look I didn’t kill anyone, just had a good cry and downed a few bottles of Jack Daniels,” Mark totally didn’t buy that but Kol seemed to being sincere so he’d let it slide he could deal with any Kol sized massacres later. 

 

“So where are you dragging me off to Kol?” Mark was a bit concerned when Kol was in a good mood and dragging him somewhere in the past it hadn’t always been a good thing. 

 

“I’ve compelled us a little bar so that we can chat and you can tell me every little detail of your current life.” Compelled them a bar? That was so Kol so he had a full bar worth of compelled people at this time of day that probably wasn’t very many it wasn’t even late enough in the day for legal alcohol sales. Mark grabbed Kol by the wrist and pulled him to a stop. 

 

“Just so we are clear Kol this is my town and these are my people, if you want any sort of relationship with me other than fond memories kindly remember that.” Kol gave him an appraising look, eyes locked on Mark’s.

 

“You know you should probably not glare at me with glowing wolf eyes in public brother. I promise I won't harm any of your precious townsfolk. They mean nothing to me but you do, little brother.” Mark nodded and motioned for Kol to continue leading them on. “God i forgot how much you and Elijah were alike absolutely no fun.” 

 

“Cleaning up after your decadence wasn’t fun for the rest of us either brother but we sucked it up.” Kol huffed in annoyance. 

 

“If you happened to notice I was very well behaved when you all weren’t ignoring me. Despite how much he may wish it the world does not revolve around Niklaus.” That particular barb stung he knew and Kol probably did as well that they never purposefully ignored or excluded him. 

 

“Well I will endeavor to shower you with affection and attention. If it will please you and keep the body count minimal.” Mark kept his tone teasing and Kol let out an amused huff, shoving Mark playfully. 

 

“Six hundred years of being dead and you are still an asshole.” 

 

“Being an asshole is an integral part of my manly essence Kol.” 

 

“Shut up Markus.” Kol said flatly playfully pulling his younger sibling into a headlock. 

 

“Ow easy Kol I'm not an original anymore I’m a bit more fragile.” Kol eased his grip just a bit running his hand affectionately over Mark’s buzzed hair. 

 

“We shall have to see if that can be remedied, it’s becoming hard to keep the rest of us alive even as originals. Our enemies seem to be able to find new and clever ways to kill us.” Mark growled at that pulling out of Kol’s hold. 

 

“If any of them are alive i can help remedy that.”  Kol chuckled and patted Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t worry Markus all our current enemies are quite dead.” That seemed to quell Mark’s wolf that had been snarling in his mind's eye at the Idea of anyone doing harm to his family. Which was complete one-eighty from the previous night when both man and wolf had been in a state of confused denial. Mark could admit though he’d always been closer to Kol and Finn more than his other brothers. Not that he Loved Nik and Elijah any less he just clicked better with Kol and Finn. 

 

“I can’t help but notice that you seem reluctant to mention Finn…” Kol stopped dead in his tracks and eyed Mark with a pained look. 

 

“Markus Finn is, well he’s dead, sort of. He and I made the mistake of trusting mother and well you know finn he was always a momma's boy.” Mark grabbed Kol and slammed him against a nearby tree. His eyes blazing gold as he glared at his brother. 

 

“Kol, Tell me what happened. Now.” Kol legitimately looked frightened not like he thought Mark could hurt him he couldn’t not really any way.  More like he knew that if he didn’t choose his words carefully he’d never be forgiven. 

 

“It’s a long story brother perhaps it would be better to let Elijah explain…” 

 

“KOL!” Mark growled low in his throat having to force his claws from piercing through Kol’s jacket and digging into his shoulders.

 

“The short version is Mother wanted to make us all mortal so we could share one mortal life as a proper family. Finn and I were trying to help her because her Idea didn’t seem so terrible at first but in the end Finn wound up killing the mortal body I inhabited with a hex. Oh and before I continued Finn went off the deep end long before this and tried to sacrifice himself to kill all of us when mother linked us all through magic. Any way freya has his spirit locked in a talisman or something which no one is supposed to know except well you know how I’m always nosing about I found out.” Mark released Kol and backed away. His eyes fading back to their natural color. 

 

“What the hell did you all do to finn to make him want to kill you!? And who in the hell is Freya?” 

 

“Freya is our older sister which is another long story…” 

 

“I want to talk to her and Finn, now.” Kol sighed and pulled out his phone hitting a number on the speed Dial. Mark tuned in his hearing so he could eavesdrop. 

 

_ “Hello Kol.”  _ A calm female voice issued over the phone it was almost familiar in a way which was strange to Mark. 

 

“Sweet sister, I’ve just run into Markus while i was out for a stroll and he’d very much like to meet you.” Mark waited for her reply. 

 

_ “Of course I’m looking forward to meeting him as well.”  _ She actually sounded rather excited which Calmed Mark a bit he was afterall quite curious on how they had another sibling he knew nothing about.  

 

“Oh and sister, bring your talisman with you, you know the one.” Kol was careful not to give too much away which meant that to his knowledge Rebekah, Elijah and Nik were all very much in the dark.  

_ “I have a feeling this is going to be quite interesting. Text me the adress.”  _ The call Ended and Kol pocketed his phone. 

 

“Satisfied?” 

 

“I’ll be satisfied when I’ve figured out whether or not Finn has good reason to want you all dead.” Kol shrugged and gestured down the road. 

 

“Shall we or is there another tree you wish to throw me against?” 

 

“Don’t tempt me Kol.” Mark growled both amused by Kol’s smartass remark and annoyed. 

 

\---

 

Mark was alternating between drinking up the bars top shelf and glaring at Kol. Who looked a combination of bored and exasperated. He met Mark’s eyes for the fifth time in the last couple minutes and rolled his eyes.

 

“Will you stop glaring it’s not like I killed Finn. On either occasion. I’ve died twice too you know i wasn’t fun.” Mark leaned back against the bar shaking his head. 

 

“What did you do that made hate you so?” 

 

“Well nik kept him daggered in a box for six hundred years…” Six hundred years? No wonder Finn was angry. 

 

“No wonder he wanted to kill you.” Mark muttered downing another scotch and pulling a cigarette from a pack he’d stolen from one of the bar patron’s 

 

“Smoking is a bad habit you know.” Mark ignored Kol and lit his cigarette taking along drag and purposefully blowing a ring of smoke in Kol’s face. Kol scrunched his nose and waved his hand infront of his face. Dissipating the smoke

 

“Brat.” 

 

Mark’s reply was interrupted by a beautiful blonde girl entering the bar. She looked so much like their parents there was no doubt that she was Freya. 

 

“Ah sister come join Us Markus has been angrily glaring at me for the past twenty minuets or so. With alternating levels of glowing yellow eyes depending on how aggravated he is.” Freya strode over and took a seat next to Mark pouring herself a drink from the bottles Mark had arrayed there. 

 

“He must get that angry glare from Klaus.”  Mark scoffed he liked her already she was sassy. 

 

“I was happy to learn I had a sister i always said there was far too much testosterone in our family.” Freya chuckled downing her shot and pouring another. 

 

“Well hopefully Hope will help even thing out.” Hope? Who was hope. 

 

“Hope?” Freya gave him a small smile. 

 

“Klaus’ Daughter our niece.” He had a niece? O he knew one little girl who was about to become his next little evil minion. Like stiles 2.0 he loved children. 

 

“I can't wait to meet her. Freya as much as I want to get to know you.. I need to speak to Finn.” Freya gave him an understanding smile and patted his arm. 

 

“I’ll show you how to summon him so you can talk privately.” After teaching Mark an incantatio Freya dragged Kol out of the room muttering something about food. Kol sighed and gave Mark a thumbs up as if to say good luck. 

 

Once they were well out of his earshot he clutched the talisman and recited the incantation. The room grew a little colder as was common when a spirit was near. Finn appeared in front of him a look of utter shock on his face. “Hello Finn.”

 

“Markus?”

\---  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry wrote this as I was hiding from my sister at the Mall she finally found me in Barnes and Noble.

“You can remember me butt the others couldn’t. Why?” Mark was very surprised that Finn knew him right away why had his memory stayed intact when the others hadn’t. 

 

Finn sighed and sat on a nearby table rubbing his palms over his face. “It was my price to pay. In order to bring you back the spark who cast the spell demanded penance. I would have carry all of the pain of your loss, not only for myself but our siblings also while they simply forgot. I was to pay this penance one year for every life we had taken and not until then would you be brought back to us.” Finn paused letting out a deep sigh and running his hand through his hair as was his habit. 

 

“But the curse went deeper than that. Until your return our family could not have peace never would we be whole again not until you’s returned to us. Now here you are.” That was a hefty price to pay taking all of that pain, Mark knew Finn loved him but to put himself through that just so one day he could return? He’d already forgiven him for any transgressions since his death. 

 

“Christ Finn no wonder you tried to kill our siblings.” He’d want to kill them too if he had to bear that kind of suffering while they lived in blissful ignorance. Then to get daggered by Klaus on top of all that? Seriously just rude, he was so knocking Klaus upside the head next time he saw him.   

 

“I’m sorry I did that. I was just….” He sighed cutting himself off. “Nevermind, here you are alive and I’m dead. Fate has a cruel sense of humor” Finn didn’t deserve to be dead, If the others knew what he’d gone through… Fuck this he wasn’t playing family relationship catch up with a brother down. To hell with the consequences he could deal with Niklaus. 

 

“To hell with that does Freya know how to bring you back?” Finn gave him a soft smile. 

 

“She does, but she needs a powerful object or person to channel to not only revive m,e but to recreate my body from naught but ash.” Power how much power? Stiles level of power? Would that be enough? He didn’t necessarily want to put Stiles in any danger or even get him involved with the Mikaelson side of himself but…. Did he have any alternatives? Stiles, Dad, Isaac his pack they were all his family too, he couldn't keep them separate forever they were too much a part of him.  He pitied anyone who tried to fuck with him now they'd be in for a hell of a painful experience. 

 

“Well my younger brother is a spark would that help?” 

 

“Your younger brother?” Finn asked quirking a brow and giving Mark an incredulous look 

 

“I may be a Mikaelson but for twentyfive years I had another family and I’m not about to abandon them Finn.” His brother gave him another soft smile nodding in approval and understanding. 

 

“Good, you should love them no less than us. I would think less of you as a man were you to abandon them.” 

 

“Well like Elijah always said, Domus est virtutis Dei.”  **_Family Is power._ **

 

“Indeed, well brother if we are going to bring me back from the dead we had better do it before Niklaus tries to intervene. You know how spiteful he can be.” 

 

“He does have a tendency to hold grudges.” Mark sent Kol a text as well as Stiles he had no Idea how he was going to explain all this but… well he needed Finn. He had to fix half his family again. It was a running theme for him and Elijah trying to keep their family from falling apart. 

 

_ Mark: Hey kiddo come meet me at Shamrock, at Mainstreet. Don’t ask questions just get here ASAP.  _

 

_ Stiles: What? Why are you at a bar at 6am? Right don’t ask questions I’ll be right there you better have a good reason for waking me this early on a saturday. I was super comfy under my two werewolf blankets.  _

 

_ Mark: Kindly get your ass in gear. Come alone if they ask you’re meeting me for breakfast.  _

 

_ Stiles: OK OK! I’m coming! Christ you're as bad as Jackson _

 

_ Mark: If i ever become that narcissistic kindly shoot me.  _

 

_ Stiles: Jackson's not so bad.  _

 

_ Mark: You only say that because you and Scott are mated to him. And he’s good at sex.  _

 

_ Stiles: O_o How do you know my Mate is good at sex.  _

_ Mark: I assumed from hearing you praising his skills through the floor.  _

 

_ Stiles: Fucking wolf hearing. At least Mrs. A never called the cops because of my sex life.  _

 

_ Mark: what can I Say Zach know’s how to fuck.  _

 

_ Stiles: Getting dressed be there in ten,  _

 

“What on earth is a Stiles?” Mark Jumped fucking ghost Finn! 

 

“It’s rude to read over people's shoulders Finn.” Mark grumbled ineffectual trying to elbow Finn in the nose. “Remind me to hit you when your corporeal again.” Finn scoffed stepping away. 

 

“Stiles is my little brother and a powerful spark I’m sure he and freya can rebuild you 6 million dollar man style.” 

 

_ Mark: Send freya back you go distract Klaus.  _

 

_ Kol: You’re about to do something stupid aren’t you? _

 

_ Mark: You know me so well brother. _

 

_ Kol: Well I’ll try and keep Klaus at bay but I can't promise Rebekah won’t come hunting for you.   _

 

_ Mark: I can handle Bekah.  _

 

_ Kol: Just for the record, If Finn kills you it wasn’t my fault.  _

 

_ Mark: Finn likes me more than all of you combined im safe.  _

 

_ Kol: Your funeral Markus, Freya is on her way with coffee I’ll go deal with Nik and Elijah.  _

 

Mark hopped over the bar and began rummaging around. He’d already sampled the pitiful selection this place called it top shelf. So he decided to check the manager's office. He could feel Finn watching him curiously as he disappeared into the office. 

 

“OH Ho the boss is holding out on his customers that bastard!” Mark reappeared with an aged bottle of bourbon and a box of Cigars sitting atop the bar and shooting Finn a smile. “I’ll save some for you so we can celebrate,” 

 

“You always did share your best loot with me.” Finn huffed a laugh crossing his arms, he stood so he was now leaning against the table. “Even though Elijah and I scolded you and Kol for your expeditions in search of booze and sex.” 

 

“We were young men Finn It’s what young men do.” Booze and Sex were two of his favorite things. In order his favorite things were, Zach, Danny, Sex, Stiles, Isaac, Dad, Food, Booze and the rest of his pack. 

 

Freya returned a few moments later with three large coffee’s balanced precariously atop a box of donuts. Mark swiftly saved the coffee and sat them down on a table as freya opened the donut box. Mark snagged a plain glazed donut and bit into it letting out a moan. 

 

“You might be my new favorite.” Freya laughed. 

 

“If Coffee and donuts is all it takes to be your favorite then you must be easy to keep happy.” Mark huffed around his mouthful of donut swallowing before responding. 

 

“You try being in insurgent infested mountains living off of nothing but water and MRE’s you'd kill for a donut too.” 

 

“You were a soldier?” Freya asked taking her coffee and sitting opposite were Mark stood. 

 

“Yea 75th Ranger Division.” 

 

“What does being a ranger mean?” Finn asked sounding genuinely curious. 

 

“Recognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers.   
Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier.   
Never shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one-hundred-percent and then some.   
Gallantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well-trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.   
Energetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.   
Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission though I be the lone survivor.   
Rangers Lead The Way!!!” Mark smiled proud he had memorized the entire Ranger's Creed. He was proud of his service. 

 

“Basically a flowery way of stating we are the guys you call when you need a highly mobile force to destroy high priority targets.” He was over simplifying the job but he wouldn't bore them with all the details of his job. 

 

“So you came back to life mortal and could have died in a war fantastic.” Finn sighed dejectedly. 

 

“To be fair Finn i had no idea I was Markus Mikaelson i thought i was just plain ol Mark Stilinski. An eighteen year old boy who'd lost the love of his life and ran off to the army to have something in his life make sense.” Finn frowned and gave an understanding nod. 

 

“So. You have a plan for bringing Finn back to life.” Mark nodded at Freya chewing on his lower lip in concentration. 

 

“If we can convince Stiles to help us.” 

 

“What’s a Stiles?” Freya asked just as the door opened and Stiles came partially tripping through the door. 

 

“Me, I'm a Stiles.” Finn groaned and facepalmed . 

 

“I'm doomed.” Finn muttered. Freya looked entirely amused and Mark could only let out his trademark ‘God Damn It Stiles sigh’ 

  
  



End file.
